toontownfandomcom-20200214-history
List of cog moves
This is a list of Cog Moves that Cogs can use to attack Toons in Battles. Audit This attack can be performed by Bean Counters and Number Crunchers. Term: An audit is when a person looks at your bank accounts, and makes sure you don't owe anyone money. Phrases: *''"Looks like you're in the red."'' *''"Wow your bill is adding up."'' *''"According to my calculations, you won't be around much longer."'' *''"Try fiddling with these numbers!"'' Bite This attack can be performed by Loan Sharks. This is one of the most damage attack to the Loan Shark. Be sure to miss this attack! Phrases: *''"Bite down on this!"'' Bounce Check This attack can be performed by Short Changes, Penny Pinchers, Tightwads, andDouble Talkers. The cog sends a bouncing check towards one of the toons. The only way to avoid it is to jump out of the way. Term: '''A bounced check is when someone pays with a check, but they don't have enough money in their account for the recepient to be paid. '''Phrases: *''"Check this out."'' Brainstorm This attack can be performed by Mover & Shakers and Micromanager. Term: '''Brainstorming is a problem-solving method where members of a group share ideas and solutions. '''Phrases: *''"I forecast rain."'' Buzz Word This attack can be performed by The Minglers, Micromangers andDouble TalkerDouble Talkers. The cog sends lots of black and yellow words in the direction of one Toon. Term: '''A buzz word is a word that becomes fashionable to use, and is often taken out of it's original meaning, for example, "cool". '''Phrases: *''"Can you hum this toon?"'' *''"Let me put in a good word for you."'' *''"Pardon me if I drone on."'' Calculate This attack can be performed by Bean Counters and Number Crunchers. Phrases: *''"According to my calculations, you won't be around here for much longer."'' *Cogs : 1 Toons : 0 Chomp This attack can be performed by Loan Sharks. Animation: The animations includes the Loan Shark pulling out some dentures and throws it at the toon. Phrases: *''"I'm going to have you for dinner."'' *''"Why don't you chomp on this?"'' Clip-On Tie This attack can be performed by Telemarketers, Flunky, and Short Changes. Animations: The Cog tosses a yellow and purple striped tie at the Toon. Phrases: *''"Try this for size!" '' *''"Better dress for our meeting."'' Crunch This attack can be performed by Number Crunchers. Phrases: Double Talk This attack can be performed by Telemarketers, Cold Callers and Double Talkers Term: '''Double talk is talk that is meant to confuse people. '''Phrases: *''"Take a memo on this!" '' Eviction Notice This attack can be performed by Bloodsuckers. Term: '''An eviction notice is sent out by a landlord telling someone who is living in his house that they have to move out. '''Phrases: "Time to make some new living arrangements." Evil Eye This attack can be performed by Two Faces, Legal Eagles, and Corporate Raiders. Term: '''Giving someone the evil eye means giving them a nasty look. '''Phrases: *''"I got a real evil eye."'' *''"I'll poke you in the eye!"'' *'"Eye' am as evil as they come!" *''"I'll put you in the eye of the storm!"'' *''"I've got my eye on you!"' *"Wait, I've got something in my eye."'' *''"I'm rolling my eye on you."'' *''"Can you keep an eye on this for me?"'' *''"I've got a real eye for evil."'' Fill With Lead This attack can be performed by Pencil Pushers. Term: 'To fill someone with lead is another way of saying that you are going to shoot that person with a gun. '''Phrases: '"Take a memo on this!" Finger Wag This attack can be performed by Pencil Pushers, Tightwads, Backstabbers and Big Wigs. '''Animation: The Cog waves their finger at a Toon, making them fall down. The only way to avoid it is to jump away from it. Phrases: *''"Am I going to have to separate you?"'' *''"Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah."'' *''"You have no respect for us cogs."'' Fired This attack can be performed by Tightwads. Phrases: ''"'Oh look, a crispy critter."'' "I think I have a bit of a flare about me." Freeze Assets This attack can be performed by Cold Callers and Tightwads. Term: When assets are frozen, it means a person can't access money in their bank accounts. Phrases: *''"This should cause freezer burn."'' *''"Are you feeling a little blue?"'' Fountain Pen This attack can be performed by Glad Handers, Pencil Pushers, Head Hunters, and Micromanagers. Term: A fountain pen is a lot different from a ball-point pen. It has a flat metal tip with a slit in it where the ink comes out from. Unexperienced use of the fountain pen can result in ink splattering everywhere. Phrases: *''"This is going to leave a stain!"'' Filibuster This attack can be performed by Glad Handers. Term: '''Filibustering is when a legislator tries to prevent a bill from being passed by stalling for time with long speeches or other obstructive tactics. '''Phrases: *''"Mind if I bend your ear?"'' Glower Power This attack can be performed by Tightwads and The Big Cheeses. Term: '''A glower is an unpleasant look. This move also plays off the popular phrase "flower power". '''Phrases: *''"I am told I have very piercing eyes."'' *''"I like to stay on the cutting edge!"'' *''"Jeepers, Creepers, Don't you love my peepers?"'' Guilt Trip This attack can be performed by Backstabbers. Term: '''Trying to send someone on a guilt trip means trying to make them feel guilty. '''Phrases: *''"It's all your fault!"'' *''"Wallow in your guilt!"'' *''"I'm never speaking to you again!"'' Half Windsor This attack can be performed by Mover & Shakers and Head Hunters. Term: A half windsor is a way of knotting your tie. Phrases: "You're lucky this isn't a full windsor." Hot Air This attack can be performed by Cold Callers. Term: When someone's complaints are very angry but don't have much behind them, they're said to be full of hot air. Phrases: "Another meeting up in smoke" "Guess it's time to add fuel to the fire." "This should cause some wind burn." "I hate to grill you, but..." Hang Up This attack can be performed by Two Faces and Ambulance Chasers. The animation involves the cog making a phonecall, then hanging up. A toon at random then gets attacked. Phrases: "I'm severing this link." '' "Yo''u got the wrong number." "This conversation is over." "Click!" "You've been disconnected." "Your time is up." "...and don't call back!" "It's time I end our connections." Jargon This attack can be performed by Double Talkers and Legal Eagles. Term: '''Jargon is the group of words or phrases that can only be understood by a certain group in a certain activity or language. For example, some ToonTown jargon includes words like "cog" and "toon" because if someone who does not play ToonTown heard someone say these words, the person would either not understand or view it in a literal way. ToonTown jargon also includes many abbrieviations and acronyms such as "TTC." '''Phrases: *''"See? Words can hurt you!"'' Legalese This attack can be performed by Legal Eagles. Term: '''Legalese is jargon about law. (See the cog attack, jargon) '''Phrases: ''"The opinions expressed in this attack are not those of Disney's Toontown Online."'' Liquidate This attack can be performed by Money Bags and Bloodsuckers Term: '''Liquidate means many things related to businesses but usually means, "to pay off debt." '''Phrases: "It's all crashing down on you." "Are you having some cash flow problems?" Market Crash This attack can be performed by Money Bags. Term: '''A market crash is a sudden decrease in stock prices, usually leading to an economy crisis. '''Phrases: Mumbo Jumbo This attack can be performed by Double Talkers. Term: '''Words and phrases that are difficult to understand. Usually it would be some sort of jargon. '''Phrases: Paradigm Shift This attack can be performed by The Minglers and Spin Doctors. The cog sends sparks towards all toons, and the only way to avoid the attack is if your toon jumps up. Term: '''A paradigm shift is a sudden change in somebody's opinion. '''Phrases: "You've never shifted so much in your life." "Look into my shifty eyes..." Pecking Order This attack can be performed by Legal Eagles. A flock of birds are sent by the cog to attack a single toon. Term: ''' A pecking order is like a chain of command, where members lower on the pecking order are treated badly. '''Phrases: Pick Pocket This attack can be performed by Telemarketers, Name Droppers and Short Changes. The cog's hand reaches forward and takes money from the Toon's pocket. Term: '''A pickpocket is someone who steals money and valuables from someone's pocket. '''Phrases: "Let me check your valuables." "You won't be needing this." "The hand is quicker than the eye." Play Hardball This attack can be performed by Loan Sharks and Corporate Raiders. The cog aims a ball at one of the toons. Playing hardball is when someone is strong or aggressive in getting their point of view across. Term: '''Playing hardball is to continuosly behave mischievously. '''Phrases: "You're going to need a pitcher relief." Pound Key This attack can be performed by Cold Callers and Flunkies. Term: '''Pound key literally means to pound a key on a device. It can also mean the # button on a telephone, hence the attack (The cog presses a button on a telephone and #s come out of it.) '''Phrases: "I've been wanting to drop a pound or two." "I'd like to make a collect call." Power Tie This attack can be performed by Money Bags and Corporate Raiders. Term: Phrases: ''"I'll have you tongue-tied!"'' "I've got the power!" Power Trip This attack can be performed by The Minglers, Mr. Hollywoods, Robber Barons and Big Wigs. Term: Phrases: "I'm getting tripped up." "Nice trip, see you next fall." "Who's got the power now?" Quake This attack can be performed by Mover & Shakers and Spin Doctors. Term: '''A quake is a short way of saying earthquake. '''Phrases: ''"This one's off the Richter Scale."'' Razzle Dazzle This attack can be performed by Name Droppers, Two Faces, Mr. Hollywoods and Yesmen Term: '''Razzle-Dazzles are actions that are meant to confuse people. '''Phrases: "Hard to believe these aren't real." '' ''"My dentist does excellent work." "I floss after every meal." "Shocking, aren't they?" "Read my lips." "I am going to cap this off." "I'm going to wow you." "Aren't I charming?" "Blinding, aren't they?" "Say Cheese!" Red Tape This attack can be performed by Two Faces, Bloodsuckers and Backstabbers. The animation is of a roll of red tape wrapping around a single toon, and stopping their arms from moving. Term: '''Red tape is used to mark official federal property. '''Phrases: "Let me keep you busy." '' ''"Hope you're claustrophobic." '' ''"I'll make sure you stick around." '' ''"Just try to unravel this." '' "I want this meeting to stick with you." "This should wrap things up." "See if you can cut through this." "You're on a roll." "This will get sticky." Restraining Order This attack can be performed by Backstabbers. '''Term: '''A restraining order is when someone is legally not allowed to go near someone else, or they will be arrested. '''Phrases: '"I'm slapping you with a restraining order." "Cogs! Restrain that Toon!" Rolodex This attack can be performed by Telemarketers, Name Droppers and Head Hunters. Term: 'Rolodex is a brand name for a card-index system. '''Phrases: ' "Watch out for paper cuts." '' ''"Your card's in here somewhere." "I've got your number right here." "I want to make sure we stay in touch." Rub Out This attack can be performed by Pencil Pushers. '''Term: '''Rubbing out is when someone uses a rubber to rub out a mistake. '''Phrases: ''"I can make any nuisance disappear."'' Rubber Stamp This attack can be performed by Glad Handers, Bottom Feeders, Double Talkers and Yesmen Term: Phrases: "'I always make a good impression." "You're not going anywhere - you have POSTAGE DUE." "return to sender." "I'll need a response ASAP" "You've been CANCELLED." Schmooze This attack can be performed by Glad Handers and The Minglers. Term: '''To schmooze is to chat informally. '''Phrases "I'm going to lay it on thick." Shake This attack can be performed by Mover & Shakers. Phrases: Shred This attack can be performed by Bottom Feeders and Flunkies Phrases: "See if you can put this back together." '' ''"We don't want this to fall into the wrong hands." "This will get rid of the evidence." Spin This attack can be performed by Spin Doctors. Phrases: "Do you use the spin cycle?" Synergy This attack can be performed by Name Droppers and Yesmen. Term: '''Synergy is when results are greatly improved when several people are working together. '''Phrases: "A good team can get rid of any problem." Tabulate This attack can be performed by Bean Counters and Number Crunchers. Term: '''To tabulate something is to arrange it into a table. '''Phrases Tee Off This attack can be performed by The Minglers, The Big Cheese,Yesman, and Robber Barons. The cog uses a golf club to fire a golf ball at a Toon. The only way a Toon can avoid the attack is by ducking. Phrases: "I'm getting teed off." "Fore!" "Mind if I play through?" Tremor This attack can be performed by Mover & Shakers. Term: '''A tremor is a sudden shake or a minor earthquake. '''Phrases: "'Tremor with fear!" Water Cooler This attack can be performed by Short Changes and Bottom Feeders. The Cog picks up a water cooler, and squirts water at a Toon. The only way to avoid it is to jump out of the way. Phrases "Hope your colors don't run." "I deliver." "Another satisfied customer." Withdrawal This attack can be performed by Bloodsuckers. Term: 'to make a withdrawl is to take money out of a bank account, doesn't include writing checks or paying with a bank card. '''Phrases: ' *''"I hope your balance is high enough for this."'' Write Off This attack can be performed by Bean Counters, Loan Sharks, Pencil Pushers and Spin Doctors. '''Term: To write off something is to cancel a debt so the person doesn't have to pay it anymore. Phrases: ''"This won't look good on your books."'' Trivia *All cog moves are based on real life business terms. Category:Cogs Category:Cog Moves Category:Cog Battles Category:Bossbots Category:Lawbots Category:Cashbots Category:Sellbots Category:Signature Moves Category:Targets 1 Toon Category:Targets All Toons